my worl without you
by inoci
Summary: "Membosankan!"  kata itu yang pertama aku pikirkan. Duduk sendirian dengan tumpukan buku. Saat ini aku sedang menjalani hidup terpisah dengan airi


MY WORLD WITHOUT YOU

Basic Story from : Manga Merupuri

Mangaka : Hino Matsuri

"Membosankan!" kata itu yang pertama aku pikirkan. Duduk sendirian dengan tumpukan buku dan banyak tugas lainnya yang diberikan oleh LEI asisten mentri kerajaan sekaligus merangkap sebagai pengasuh dan guru pribadi ku. HAH! Setiap hari si bodoh lei selalu memberiku banyak tugas dan menyuruhku membaca semua buku-buku ini. Tidak sopan menyuruh seorang pangeran dengan tugas yang menyita waktu ku.

Kalau kalian masih mengingat kisah ku, aku adalah Astelle A. Daemonia Eucalysta Aram pangeran kerajaan Aster ini. Saat ini usia ku sudah 13 tahun. Kira- kira sudah 6 tahun semenjak aku kabur ke dunia di negeri serbang cermin, dunia tempat airi tinggal.

" Eh, kira- kira sudah 2 bulan airi tidak datang menjenguk ku? Apa saat ini dia sedang sibuk dengan yang nama nya tes? ARHHGH! Menyebalkan, mana ibu melarang ku datang ketempat airi, semua cermin di segel lagi!" ucapku kesal

" Ehm, ngedumel seperti itu tidak baik pangeran, marah –marah hanya akan memecah kan konsentrasi belajar anda." Tegur Lei.

" GRR! Lei sebaiknya kau bujuk ibu ku supaya aku bisa dating ke tempat airi ! " Bentak ku

Lei menatap ku lalu hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan membaca bukunya lagi, seolah-olah dia memang tidak memperdulikan ucapan dan kemarahan ku. Ini benar- benar membuat ku kesal, kalau seperti ini mana bisa aku konsentrasi belajar.

Lalu aku berdiri dari kursi ku dan beranjak keluar dari perpustakaan kerajaan tempat balajar keluarga kerajaan.

" Pangeran anda mau kemana? Jam belajar sejarah Negara belum selesai!" Tegur Lei kembali.

" Aku capek mau cari udara segar, lagi pula saat ini aku sedang malas membaca!" Jawab ku ketus.

" Hmm.. baiklah kita istirahat 15 menit, setelah itu anda ada pertemuan dengan beberapa anggota kerajaan untuk memperaktikkan sihir udara." Ucap Lei.

" Hah, terserah lah...!" Ucapku sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Aku berjalan keliling koridor istana, semua tampak sama dinding- dinding yang terbuat dari batu dengan jendela yang besar, tanpa sadar aku sudah melewati sebuah kamar yang terkunci rapat. Katanya itu kamar dimana tempat barang- barang Jeile yang berharga.

" Si bodoh Jeile menaruh apa di tempat seperti ini sampai di kunci dengan sihir segel". Gumam ku.

Karena sepertinya aku penasaran jadi aku berniat membuka pintu yang terkunci itu, lalu aku pun merapalkan mantra dan pintu pun terbuka.

" A.A A AIRIIIIIIIIIIIII...!" teriak ku lalu memeluknya.

Eh tunggu kenapa tubuh Airi jadi keras, setelah kuperhatikan ternyata ini adalah figure action Airi dengan ukuran dewasa! Lalu ada lagi poster, action figure mini, dan pernak- pernik lain sampai dengan majalah bergambar Airi.

" WAAA, APA- APAAN INI! ! KENAPA SI JEILE BODOH ITU MENGKOLEKSI SEMUA TENTANG AIRI YANG AKAN MENJADI PASANGAN HIDUPKU!". Teriak ku jengkel.

Tidak boleh, tidak boleh Airi kan jodoh ku jadi tidak boleh ada orang yang memiliknya selain aku walaupun itu cuma barang- barang yang mirip Airi! – keegoisan si pangeran-

" Harus dibakar, semuanya..." gumam ku

Lalu aku membawa semua barang- barang Jeile ke kebun Kerajaan untuk dibakar.

" Eh tunggu kalau aku membakar semua ini sama saja aku membakar Airi. TIDAAK!" gumam ku kembali.

Sebaiknya ku simpan saja, toh Jeile tidak akan sadar karena sebentar lagi akan diadakan pernikahanya dengan saudari Lei, calon yang sudah dipilih kan oleh dewan kerajaan.

" HAHAHAHA... benar! Airi kan akan menjadi isteri ku suatu saat nanti" tawa iblis ku.

Segera ku bawa barang- barang Airi ke gudang penyimpanan alat- alat yang tidak terpakai.

" Yosh! Kalau disini aman, untuk sementara aku simpan disini, kalau taruh di kamar Lei akan segera mengetahuinya. Nanti aku disamakan seperti Jeile yang maniak." Gumam ku.

Lalu aku berjalan keluar menuju halaman dengan kelelah karena membawa barang koleksi Jeile yang maniak itu. Disana tampak Maribel yang sedang duduk sendirian dengan dikelilingi pelanyan atau yang biasa disebut dengan maiden maid. Aku pun berjalan menghampirinya, karena kufikir sudah lama aku tidak berbincang dengannya.

" Sedang apa...?" Tanya ku tiba-tiba yang tampaknya mengagetkanya.

" Pa... pangeran Aram! Jawab Maribel kaget.

" Ah! Maaf sepertinya aku membuat mu kaget?" ucap ku

" Iya, habis pangeran tiba- tiba muncul sih, sebenarnya saat ini saya sedang melatih tupai menari dengan sihir yang baru saja ku pelajari di sekolah sihir, tapi tampaknya susah (/)a. " jawab Maribel malu- malu.

" Kau ini bodoh atau apa, kalau seperti ini mudah. Bukannya ini sihir tingkat 2. Hah, akusaja sudah bisa melakukan nya saat umur ku masih 6 tahun (=_=)." Ucap ku menyindir.

" Iii.. maaf- maaf pangeran, makanya saya berlatih diluar pelajaran. Agar saat tes besok say tidak menjadi yang terbelakang. Soalnya, saya tidak mau kalah denga hoshina (+3+)." Jawab Maribel yang masih tampak malu- malu.

Benar juga, sepertinya aku jagi merasa bersalah dengan Maribel karena telah menolak pertunangan ku dengan nya dan lebih memilih Airi.

" Yasudah lah, sini biar ku praktikan caranya!" Ujar ku

Aku mulai merapalkan mantra kearah tupai yang ada di depan Maribel, kemudian si tupai pun mulai bergerak dan menari sesuai gerakan jari ku.

" Ahhh, pangeran aram memang hebat! " Seru Maribel senang.

" Da.. dasar bodoh, itu kan sihir tingkat dasar kau tidak perlu berlebihan memuji ku (=/=)." Ucap ku malu- malu.

Lalu, aku berdiri dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Maribel.

" Hah, kenapa disaat seperti ini aku jadi melakukan hal ini ya." Gumam ku kembali kesal.

" Pa..pangeran Aram!" Tegur Maribel.

Akupun berhenti sejenak dan menengok kearahnya, yang ikut berhenti bicara dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

" Itu.. te. Terimakasih (/)." Ucapnya malu- malu

Hah ku kira ingin menyampaikan apa, aku pun kembali berlalu meninggalkan Maribel menuju kamar ku.

" PANGERAN ARAM, KURASA SAAT INI PUN HOSHINA JUGA SEDANG MERINDUKAN PANGERAN, ja. jadi.. AYO KEMBALI BERSEMANGAT!" Teriak Maribel.

Tanpa melihat Maribel aku terus berlalu, tapi ucapannya mungkin ada benarnya. Aku jadi ingat saat Airi akan kembali ke dunianya, dia mengatakan bahwa kami akan sama- sama saling merindukan walaupun saat ini akan berpisah untuk sesaat.

Sampai di kamar pun aku langsung merebah kan diri di sofa yang lebar denga berkainkan kain warna merah, kubiarkan jendela kamar terbuka. Anginya sangat sejuk membuat ku merasa mengantuk, mata ku pun semakin lama semakin menutup.

Dan, sepertinya aku sudah terelap dalam mimpi aku mendengar suara Airi. Hah, sudah lama tidak mendengar suara malaikat ku itu.

Tak lama aku terbangun, Lei duduk di sampingku sambil makan cake coklat yang sepertinya enak sekali.

" Le. Lei sejak kapan kau disini!" ucap ku

" Cukup lama, saat pangeran tertidur." Jawabnya santai sambil mengunyah cake.

" Sepertinya aku tertidur cukup lama... eh dari mana cake ini? Sepertinya bukan buatan para maid? " Tanya ku sambil merengangkan badan.

" Dari nona Airi." Jawabnya

" Oh, Airi... eh, airi di sini? Lalu kemana di mana sekarang?" Tanya ku histeris.

"Sudah kembali kedunia nya." Jawab Lei.

"APAAAAAAA! TIDAAAKK. Lei, kenapa kau tidak membangunkan kan ku!" ujar ku sambul menarik kerah baju Lei.

Aku sangat kecewa berat karena tidak dapat bertemu Airi lagi. Hiks, semua salah Lei karena dia tidak membangunkan ku, saking kecewanya aku pun pundung di pojokan kamar dengan suasana suram. Sedangkan Lei masih sibuk menikmati cake yang di bawa Airi.

CAKE! Benar juga seenaknya Lei memakan kue yang di bawa Airi untuk ku. Aku pun beranjak merebut kue yang di pegang Lei. Lalu, aku memakan kue yang tersisah dengan lahap.

"Hiks, AIRII. Nyam. Nyam... AIIRIIIIIIIIIIIII~!" isak ku sambil menyantap kue.

" ck, memalukan masa pengeran memakan sisa kue. Ckckck!" ujar Lei

-THE END-

Semntara itu Jeile tampak sock saat membuka kamar koleksinya, dan melihar semua koleksinya tentang Airi hilang tanpa sisa.

" Dasar bodoh...!" komentar Raz menutup cerita ini.


End file.
